Glitch Galore
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Leo knocks over an updated LEMP, the Lab Rats start glitching erratically. However, the LEMP is broken beyond repair. Also, the Lab Rats still have to attend school, keep their powers a secret, and save the world in this manner. (I do not own Lab Rats.) This story is dedicated to daphrose for being so supportive of me. Update dates are on my profile. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. 1: The Mess Up

**Chapter 1: The Mess Up**

In the Davenport household, Leo was famous for breaking almost everything that he touched. Every day, he would break a few items around the house and sometimes, Mr. Davenport's inventions. However, Leo never meant to break anything; it just happened. He blamed Mr. Davenport's lack of organization. He always had stuff placed randomly on the ground where somebody could trip and break it. For example, Leo had broken Mr. Davenport's guitar when he was merely walking in the lab. He had accidentally stepped on the poor thing, ruining the strings and breaking the wood in half. Fortunately, Leo was alone, so he hid the pieces behind the barrels in the lab.

However, today was different. Leo was doing his best to avoid any trouble, so he could get Mr. Davenport to let the Lab Rats cancel training tomorrow to see the football game. It was Leo's job to introduce them to the world, and what better way to do that than show American tradition. Plus, this was the most important and exciting game of the season. The Dingos were against their arch rivals. The skill level of the players on both teams were so close, nobody could guess the outcome. The game was intense, and Leo wanted his stepbrothers and stepsister to come along. This meant kissing up to his stepdad until after the Lab Rat's training, when Leo would ask Mr. Davenport in the lab.

Kissing up to Mr. Davenport was easy. The man simply told Leo to do things, and it would get done. Leo even walked carefully around the house to avoid breaking anything. Mr. Davenport needed juice? A glass was in his hand within a minute. He wanted Leo to overview a virus download? Leo watched it intently for him until the download was complete (while playing a game or four on his phone obviously).

Still, Leo worked hard to prepare Mr. Davenport for his question. The boy could only wonder whether he did well enough. However, Leo had no time worry. Bree looked like she was about to speed out of the lab. First, she needed to grab her phone though.

"Big D," Leo took a deep breath, "I was wondering if Adam, Bree, Chase, and I could go to the football game tomorrow."

Mr. Davenport sighed, finally realizing why Leo had been nice to him all day, "What time is it?"

Leo avoided the question, "It is open to everyone, and they need to experience the outside world. Plus, it will be super fun! Mom would say yes."

However, Mr. Davenport remained stern, "Leo, what time is the game?"

The boy gulped as his voice squeaked a little, "It starts at 4:30."

"You know 4:30 is when training starts!" Mr. Davenport's tone grew angrier. "They cannot go. Krane and Douglas are both running free, and training is essential for success."

"I think a football game for be fun," Bree added into the conversation. She glanced at the phone in her hand, "I just texted Owen. He is coming too!"

Bree squealed, causing Chase to close his ears and complain, "Bree, quiet down!" which Bree only rolled her eyes to in return.

"I like football," Adam threw the football in his hand (Leo had no clue where Adam even got a football since Adam was empty handed only minutes ago.) at Leo.

As Leo caught the ball, he smiled, "They could do extra training in the weekend."

Mr. Davenport hesitated for a second, but before he could say anything, Chase intruded, "I am definitely not going to the game tomorrow. It is too loud and rowdy. Plus, it is only provoking the jocks to rule the school."

Bree and Leo both glared at Chase. Adam probably would have too if he was not entranced by the football in Leo's hands. Leo noticed Adam's interest in the football, and threw it back at him. Mr. Davenport looked deep in thought. Leo bit his lip impatient. The only sound in the room was Bree's fingers flying on her phone's keyboard.

Finally, Mr. Davenport sighed, "Fine, but I will drop you three. Also, you have to stay close together. No funny business! I mean it!"

Suddenly, Bree jumped out of her seat, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

With that, Bree ran out of the room with a suspicious Mr. Davenport hot on her tail. Chase also went up, seeing that he had time to finish next week's homework. That left Adam and Leo in the lab with a football.

"Catch!" Adam cried out.

However, Leo was too ecstatic to listen. Adam and Bree would lead him to the popular kids. The football team adored Adam's strength, and Bree had friends with contacts high on the popularity list. Leo was almost guaranteed to sit in the front row (where all the cool kids sit). This would raise his status from nerd, something Leo would do anything to do. It was like when Leo first brought the Lab Rats to school, and they helped him make the best basketball dunk in history.

Nevertheless, the football hit Leo in the stomach, and he flew backwards (Curse Adam's super strength!). He landed on the floor with his back barely hitting something behind him. There was a small cracking sound, and Leo grimaced. He could not break anything, not until after tomorrow. Leo glared at Adam who only smiled sheepishly and left the lab.

"Adam!" Leo called out, but the tall brunette had disappeared into the elevator.

When Leo got up and turned around, he freaked out. He would never forget that device anywhere. It was one of the reasons Mr. Davenport never really let him stay home alone anymore. The LEMP. The device was plugged in, but it was not lit up. Why was the LEMP even here anyway? Nevertheless,Leo exhaled reassuringly. Slowly, he took out the plug and hid the LEMP under a cover. The device was not in use so it should not activate.

Getting away from the crime scene, Leo ran out of the lab and onto the couch. He was finally away from the broken device. Nobody had proof it was him, and Adam was too stupid to testify. Leo felt safe. It was unplugged, and it never was on anyway. Nothing should happen.

In the kitchen, Mr. Davenport and Bree were arguing. However, when Leo hit the couch, Mr. Davenport immediately glanced in Leo's direction.

"You were in the lab alone?" Mr. Davenport asked. This could not be good.

Leo only gave an innocent smile and stated, "Yes, but I did not do anything."

He took a deep breath. Leo could only hope that Mr. Davenport never found out about the LEMP.


	2. 2: Football Madness

**CHAPTER 2: Football Madness**

Football games were now on the top of Adam's 'Like' list, right above his Incredible Edibles and his multiple pranks on his siblings over the years. He loved yelling without Chase telling him to quiet down (not that he ever did anyway). Also, what could be better than sweaty men tackling each other? Adam did not know. This was like a dream come true.

As the Mission Creek High School football players made another 'touchdown' (Leo told Adam that was when they got the ball past the last line on the field.), Adam screamed his guts out. He could see Leo next to him doing the same. Even Bree was screaming on the top of her lungs. She also was not on her phone the entire game, though her friends were with her in the row in front of Adam.

Adam kept his eyes on the brown ball. He remembered his first day of school when he had to play football because of Spike. Tackling people was so much fun, though Adam never really liked bending down to throw the ball to the person behind him. Also, the clothes were also uncomfortable. Being a cheerleader was more fun. However, Adam and Bree both were unofficially banned from the squad, so that dream was crushed. Nevertheless, screaming from the stands was just like cheerleading. Adam just did not get to do as many stunts.

The scoreboard said that Mission Creek High School was winning by 21 to 15. The crowd was wild. Adam was sure their school would win for sure, especially since Trent, the former captain of the football team, had trained his team members to knock down everyone they saw. Over half of the other team was injured, though nobody really cared. This was football for goodness sakes!

The opposing team made one of those 'touchdowns', and everybody got quiet. The only noise heard was by the football team. Even the cheerleaders had gone quiet. Dooey Dingo (the mascot) had stopped riling up the crowd as everybody stared intently at the game. The score was tied at 21-21, and nobody knew who was going to win.

Adam was on the edge of the tiny seat he was sitting on himself. He bet Chase would fit perfectly in the seat. Adam smiled. Knowing his younger brother, Adam was positive that if Chase had sat on the seat, his legs would not even touch the ground. However, the nerd was too much of a coward to come to the game.

It looked like the other school was going to get a few more points as the football soared from one end of the field to the other. Adam bent forward to see, but all of a sudden, his eyes started hurting. He tried to squint as the people around him cheered, but his eyes burned.

He turned to where Leo was supposed to be, "Leo, happening what's?"

That was weird. Adam had not meant to say that, at least not in that order. Adam groaned. He was talking backwards again. The last time that happened, Chase saw boxes and Bree was bouncing on the walls in Super Speed.

"Adam," Adam heard Leo's voice in his ear. "Your eyes are red."

The eldest bionic knew what that meant. Red meant lasers. However, that was weird. Adam did not want to fire any lasers now. He just wanted to know the score and why everyone was cheering. He was not even angry, maybe a little frustrated but not mad. Adam ignored the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. It was most likely nothing.

He turned to Leo again, "Score the what's?"

Instead of a straight answer, he received a question, "You are talking backwards again?"

Adam growled. He did not care if he was talking backwards. He just wanted to know who was in the lead, if anyone was.

"Leo!"

Leo appeared to have sensed the tension in the elder boy's words as he chuckled guiltily and started to say, "Th-"

However, Leo was cut off by heavy wind that blew in front of them. Adam automatically put his hands up to touch his hair. The wind had better not have ruined it! Adam spent forever trying to get ready for this game (mostly because Bree was taking forever, but that did not matter).

Beside him, Adam heard Leo mutter, "Oh no."

The crowd had gone wild, and everybody seemed to be running for some reason. The wind had picked up, and it was almost like they were in a tornado. Adam grinned. He had always wanted to be in a tornado!

Suddenly, the wind blew close to his face as he heard Chase say "Help!" in his ear. Adam's eyes widened (though he still could not really see anything). What was Chase doing here? He had been warning them this morning how terrible the game was going to be. Maybe he heard how great the game was and came to see it. Adam bet he wanted to be in a tornado too.

"Bree's voice and speed are glitching," Leo whispered in Adam's ear in the chaos.

Adam bit his lip. That actually made more sense. He did not even know why he even considered that his younger brother was doing anything sporty. Chase could barely catch a ball! Also, he never liked football or cheerleading anyway. The boy was a nerd, geek, and dork through and through.

Then, Adam finally processed his step-brother's words. Bree was glitching. She had cried for help in his ear. Adam's little sister needed him. Adam stood up in the chaos. He had to help Bree. However, as he took a step forward, the floor below him wobbled. Adam took another step, and suddenly, he was falling. He tried to take another step, but he was stuck. The eldest stuck his hand to the floor, picked up what his feet were stuck with, and licked it. It was definitely mud. However, how did mud get on the stands?

"Adam?" Leo called him. For some odd reason, his voice seemed to come from a high place as if Leo was flying.

"What?" he answered back in confusion.

"Oh good," Leo started rambling. "You fell through metal. I think your super strength glitched."

This did not satisfy Adam as it should have though, "Bree help to need I!"

Leo seemed to have sighed as he put the words together, "Adam, you should stay where you are. I am going to get help. I know Mom is working, but Mr. Davenport should be at the house."

Adam tried to move his feet, but nothing working. Perturbed, he shouted back, "Him get and thinking stop!"

"Fine," Leo replied grumbling about something Adam could not comprehend. "I'm going."

Finally Adam was going to get help. He was going to get out of here. He tried to jump to do a victory dance, but then, he realized that his feet were still stuck. Adam should have probably asked Leo to help him before Leo left.


	3. 3: Magnetically Chained

**Chapter 3: Magnetically Chained**

Running home had exhausted Leo, yet he needed to find Mr. Davenport before the two bionic kids at the football field drew too much attention. Leo banged the door, but Eddy refused to open it. Leo groaned, he hated the house's security system. Finally, Eddy unlocked the door once Leo started begging and was about to run into the door.

"Lazy is already too tired," Eddy marked as Leo ran into the couch instead of the door. Leo was also breathing heavily from all the running.

"Eddy," Leo growled at the screen, desperate to turn it off, "I will take your wires and tear them like Adam did before if you do not tell me where Mr. Davenport is."

Robotic laughter just emerged from the screen, "Oh no! I am so scared."

Leo moaned. He liked sarcasm, but not in a situation like this. He glanced in Mr. Davenport's office, and Mr. Davenport was not there. He was not in his bedroom either. Suddenly, Leo remembered the lab. A slight smile formed on his face as he walked out of the technology-filled room.

Leo took a deep breath as he stalked to the hidden elevator. He needed to find Mr. Davenport. Both Bree and Adam were glitching like crazy! Leo shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the horrible elevator music. Mr. Davenport still hadn't changed it, despite the house crashing down before. It seemed that the music had survived the explosion, though Leo desperately wished it hadn't.

As the elevator door opened, Leo felt his thigh try to pull him back to the wall. As he tried to resist the force, his wrist started restraining him too. Leo growled. This couldn't be happening, not when he was so close!

Leo tried to resist, yet it wouldn't work. The force pushing against him was too strong. It felt like Adam was pinning him onto the wall. Leo sighed, trying to at least peek into the lab.

"Why?!" Leo yelled to the ceiling. Why did everything have to happen to him?

"Leo," a voice Leo automatically recognized as Chase called out to him from inside the lab. "Is that you?"

The voice was a bit unsteady and weak, yet Leo didn't notice the difference.

"I can't get in the lab!" Leo screamed back. He felt like running away, squealing like a girl, as he first did when he saw the Lab Rats.

"Leo," Leo could hear Chase sigh, almost as if in defeat. "Take out any metal you have on yourself and walk inside."

Leo scrunched his eyebrows, confused with the request. Still, Leo did as he was told, taking his phone out of his pocket and his watch off of his wrist. Suddenly, it felt like the weight holding Leo back disappeared. With caution, the boy walked into the lab, unaware of what he would see.

At first, Leo only saw the lab trashed. The desks were bordering the room, almost hugging the walls. The computers were fried. The capsules were oddly twisted. Also, the floor had huge dents, the cracks between each shape lengthening. Leo's anxiety slowly turned into anger as he thought of all the work that built the workplace. Now, it was all ruined!

Then, Leo looked up and gasped. In the middle of the room, hovering in midair, was Chase. All of the bionic's concentration was wasted sustaining a force field around himself.

"Chase!?" Leo screamed in shock. This was definitely _not_ what he was expecting before, Mr. Davenport doing something embarrassing or Eddy just pulling another weird prank.

"Leo, I don't know why, but my Magnetism App is glitching," Chase said. Leo noticed the force field around him flickered a bit. Still, before Leo could ask, Chase had an answer, "Everything magnetic is drifting away from me. The force field is preventing me from getting crushed by the force, as well as keeping the magnetic objects in the room."

Looking around the lab, Leo nodded. It didn't seem like Chase's force field was working, yet Leo knew better than to doubt his words.

"Adam and Bree are glitching too," Leo said, surprised at how calm he sounded. Inside, he was freaking out, throwing an internal tantrum.

"Really?" Chase dropped his hands a bit and the force field weakened. Suddenly, Leo could feel the magnetic force in the room between the boy and the magnetic objects in the room.

"Chase!" Leo yelled, scared for his life. "Your force field!"

Chase sighed and lifted his hands up again, "I am getting tired Leo."

Leo suddenly got an idea, "Can't you use your Magnetism App and counteract the force, balancing the magnetism in the room?"

Chase looked at Leo. His eyes were big and wide like an owl's, "I can try, but not at the same time I have my force field out! And, if I let go of the force field, I will get crushed along with more stuff in the room."

"Try it!" Leo begged the bionic. "You have used two bionics at once before."

Suddenly, Chase closed his eyes. His hand was slowly raising in front of him. The force field flickered a bit more though both Leo and Chase didn't care.

"Activate Magnetism App."

Leo stood in awe as the desks fell a bit from the wall. It was then that Leo realized that they weren't on the ground before. Still, Chase didn't seem to have enough power to counteract the force of the glitch yet.

"Try harder!" Leo screamed at him. To Leo's surprise, he sounded angry. Yet, Leo couldn't control his emotions. There were three bionics glitching, one destroyed lab, and two missing parents!

Leo held his breath as he saw the force field flicker more. Chase's eyes began to droop, and in a minute, the boy was unconscious. As Chase hit the ground gaining additional injuries, the other metal objects that were floating in the air hit the ground too. Using two bionics at once had exhausted Chase. Luckily, as Chase fell unconscious, the glitch disappeared too.

For a brief second, Leo felt at peace. Then, he realized that Adam and Bree were still glitching, the boy in front of him was barely breathing, and Mr. Davenport was still missing.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the past two weeks, and I have a bit of jet lag now. However, I do plan to continue and finish this story. Thanks for the reviews, etc. They really encourage me to write more.**


End file.
